


Fangs, Fur and Fakes

by Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)



Series: Supernatural FAHC AU [1]
Category: Meta - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Vampire Lore, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Daywalker Lore, Meta, Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Lore, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Voiid_Vagabond
Summary: My own lore and meta for my Supernatural FAHC AU, mostly created myself but some bits are taken from other lore which everyone else uses. Each chapter will be the meta and lore from a different fic.Ch 1: No Rings On A Record





	Fangs, Fur and Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains currently incomplete but helpful information for No Rings On A Record. Standby for updates.
> 
> Update as of 04/22/19 Added info about Thralls and seperate entry about Salamanders.  
> Update as of 05/05/19 Added side note on who knows about Trevor being a Daywalker in NROAR.  
> Update as of 05/06/19 Added entry about Shifters.  
> Update as of 08/04/19 Added entry about catalysts and updated who knows about Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps clear up some things. I tried to do my best explaining it all, but I usually forget some things because I already know everything and I forget that y'all don't. This will also be helpful later when things get fast-paced and I don't mention all the reasons for the little details.

**Daywalker** , **n.**  A vampire with the ability to walk freely in the sun without harm.

The Sun, as a ruling planet in Alchemy, has dominion over Gold and the Heart. Daywalkers seem connected to all three of these symbols, sometimes stronger with one than the others.

 **Gold:**  When near or in contact with gold Daywalkers will be noticeably more powerful. Their movements are more fluid, more alive. They smile more, speak more. They might be friendlier and more agreeable.

 **Sun:**  The light from the sun works in very similar ways as gold. Often times it will even be more potent. Daywalkers' healing process speeds up even more in the sun, their powers being more active. Another common effect of the Sun is Persuasion. Daywalkers have been known to have 'silver tongues' and can go too far in using this power on humans.

 **Heart:**  This is not as literal as the sun and gold. The heart means feelings, impulses. Daywalkers are impulse and need and rash, spur-of-the-moment decisions. The Heart means Love. Affection. Daywalkers are more prone to falling in love and will devote all their time and energy into making the people they love safe and happy. Even in they don't return their affections. This can possibly turn into obsession very quickly, however, which is as dangerous for the Daywalker as for their love.

 **Daywalker Powers:**  Heightened senses, inhuman speed and agility, razor-sharp reflexes, rapid healing and near-invulnerability. Daywalkers do not bleed. They have no pulse and their heart is still, as it does not pump blood throughout their body. Nonetheless, I would consider Daywalkers to be alive. Alive but incredibly hard to kill. Some might call them immortal. This is a false rumor, however. Daywalkers are incredibly hard to kill. But they can be. Daywalkers are connected to their Sun dominion, meaning that the only way to kill them is by using the Moon dominion. Alternatively, vampires that cannot stand the sun can only be killed using the Sun dominion.

 **How to Kill A Daywalker:**  Plunge a dagger of silver into their chest, piercing through the heart. This is not a guarantee, however. Why it only succeeds sometimes may not be known in many lifetimes. There is no correlation between variables as far as I have seen.

In my own studies I have ended many dangerous Daywalkers' lives. But others have not died by my hand. They have scrambled away in pain and fear, a gaping hole in their chest. I fear that one of these nights, as I type away in the darkness of my home, I will meet my end the same way I tried to end them. I cannot fathom the pain I sent them to. And without giving them peace. If I die, it will be deserved.

Do not take this matter lightly. Attempting to kill a Daywalker is dangerous and difficult and it may not be worth the risk. Remember to weigh all your options before resorting to it.

 **Persuasion:** As mentioned above, Daywalkers have differing amounts of persuasion over humans. Some humans are resistant to this power and while not instinctively knowing when it is being used, will not be affected by it. Often times it is a latent power and is activated subconsciously. A few Daywalkers, and I personally know one, can and do have full conscious control over their Persuasion and its strength. In light of new events, I must add that Daywalkers with Full Persuasion have been seen (by me) to have glowing golden eyes when their power is in effect. This becomes dangerous very quickly, though, as this powerful persuasion can fall into mind-controlling tendencies and have people act against their own will. Daywalkers will often use their persuasion to find semi-permanent or permanent blood supplies or 'thralls.'

 **Thralls:** Some people may tell you that being a thrall is inherently intimate or sexual in nature. In my personal experience this is not always the case. Thralls are primarily a constant and reliable source of blood for Daywalkers and vampires. However, this does not rule out the possibility of one or more parties developing romantic or sexual attraction to one another. It happens often and something worth noting is that the thrall is completely aware of their situation and only 7% of thralls are kept against their will. In addition, a binding verbal contract must be made. This ensures it is consensual on both sides.

The 7% of thralls kept against their wishes have either not made a contract or have made it under duress, which makes it null and void. However, often times the parties will not be aware that their contract is useless and will carry on. Also worth mentioning is that a vampire or Daywalker who keeps a thrall is sometimes referred to as a 'Thresher' or 'Thresh.' Thralls will often use these terms to keep identities confidential and avoid conflict or danger between them and other vampires.

* * *

 

 **Vampire, n.**  A creature of the night. One who feasts on blood and cannot be killed by man.  
An archaic translation of the definition and most certainly misguided.

  
Vampires are extremely similar to Daywalkers in many respects. A few noteworthy differences are that vampires bleed and daywalkers do not. Where Daywalkers are persuasive vampires are intimidating and they are connected to the Moon dominion. The moon has dominion over Silver and the Brain.

 **Moon:**  As with Daywalkers, vampires are more powerful at night and exponentially so in view of the moon. The phases of the moon do not matter, so long as it is visible from where the vampire stands.

 **Silver:** This metal, the same used to kill Daywalkers, is harmless to vampires and invigorates and empowers them in much the same way that gold does to Daywalkers.

 **Brain:** Vampires are generally more calculating and thoughtful than Daywalkers. The latter can be much more impulsive and rash. Vampires will more likely stop and consider their actions and have a much easier time staying out of the public eye due to their nocturnal nature.

There is more to say about the similarities between Daywalkers and vampires. I have known many vampire hunters who refuse to acknowledge them as separate beings. They are, in my opinion at least, due separate recognition. I have split my research into two groups because despite Daywalkers being a 'subset' of vampires, they have enough differences to need to be addressed apart from vampires.

 **How to Kill A Vampire:**  Pierce their skull with a golden implement, puncturing the brain.

 **Vampire Powers:** Similar to Daywalkers. Heightened senses, inhuman speed and agility, razor-sharp reflexes, rapid healing and near-invulnerability. In addition, while Daywalkers have persuasion vampires have intimidation. This does not mean vampires cannot take on thralls, however. It is more common for them than for Daywalkers, in fact.

 **Intimidation:** Vampires tend to make people around them cower or shake with fear around them. It is an involuntary power mostly, but some incredibly powerful vampires can learn to control it. It is unpredictable and can bring people to their knees.

In conclusion, do your own research. Look into these creatures as deeply as you can before deciding if this is the career you want to pursue. Be aware that vampires and the like are not just game. They are living and were once human and they deserve compassion and mercy.

_**We hunt to protect. Not to kill.** _

• • •

**Catalysts:** Catalysts apply to both Vampires and Daywalkers.

Vampires and daywalkers have a relatively regular feeding 'schedule.' Their hunger arises roughly every one to two months depending on the individual if not fed. However, vampires are free to feed whenever they please, regardless of hunger.   
  
However, there is a minority of vampires whose hunger is affected by an inciting incident of sorts. The vampire may encounter a human known as a  **_catalyst._ ** Their blood, for whatever reason, awakens something in the vampire that causes their hunger to intensify and flare up much more often. The catalyst's blood might also affect the vampire's strength and effectiveness of their latent abilities (Intimidation or Persuasion) due to their frequent hunger.   
  
As long as the vampire has a steady supply of blood whenever their hunger arises there is nothing to worry about. The only difference after contact with their catalyst is that they  _ must _ feed more often.   
  
It is unknown if a catalyst's blood is directly responsible for a power drain from the vampire to cause their rapid loss of strength and spike in hunger or if there are other factors in play. Regrettably I have not had the pleasure of talking with more than one vampire who has had a catalyst. The information we have is sadly very limited.

**_• • •_ **

_The Unofficial Agency Handbook Chapter xxxx by MXXX XXXXX_

**Salamander, n.** A common elemental fire spirit.

Something major to note about Salamanders and, in my opinion, the first thing you should learn about them is that they possess a potent and potentially lethal poison in their sharp claws. A Salamander's hands are scorched as if they plunged them into fire. The fingernails are hand and sharp to a point. Take great care about them. The poison they carry under their claws can cause unconsciousness at first. The mark of entry will swell and seem to bruise. Luckily, through trial and error, we as the Agency have created a cure. An antidote.

Begin by crushing a handful of coriander and charcoal in a bowl or mortar. When it has become a powder add a half tablespoon of Nyad's Sacred Tears (which are available at any Agency owned building or business with a valid Agency identification card and proof of legal purchasing age) or, and this is a risk, boiled salt water at a 2/6 ratio and apply the paste directly onto the wound. The latter is a huge risk to the victim due to the fact that you would be applying salt to an open wound. This is not advised. From personal experience, not only does it hurt like hell, but the wounds never heal properly and leave you with ugly fingernail-shaped scars. Be careful and aware. If not treated within an hour, the poison will spread and can kill silently. The only hope after the threshold is a blessing by a Nyad which is harder to get than my bad jokes.

Aside from the poison and the burnt hands, Salamanders can and will appear to be regular people. Elemental spirits are all like this. Sometimes you can't even tell you've met one.

• • •

Here are the people who know about Trevor: Ryan, Geoff,L , Matt, Jack and Gavin. And the whole of the B Team. Everyone in the Fakes at this point knows that the Supernatural exist but they aren't so keen as to be able to recognize them or big populations like Vampire Dens or the small, roaming werewolf street gangs. They won't recognize elementals or Shifters or Greys.

• • •

 _The Unofficial Agency Handbook Chapter 12 by Matt Bragg_ _with help from Lindsay Tuggey and Trevor Collins_

 **Shapeshifter, n.** A humanoid of a long-dismantled Fae Court with the ability to change their appearance.

Shapeshifters have the strange and powerful ability to change their appearance, sometimes enough to completely avoid recognition. They usually stay under the Agency's radar this way. 

 **Loc-Shifter, n.** Short for 'Location Shift-positive Shapeshifter.' They are incredibly rare and incredibly dangerous. Loc-Shifters, can only change their appearance slightly and will usually be found out. This makes them dangerous not only to civilians but to other Shifters as well.

In addition to their weak shapeshifting abilities, Loc-Shifters have the rare ability to shift their location entirely, sometimes out of range of the Agency's operatives. It is unknown exactly how the shifting works, as no Loc-Shifter has ever been cooperative with the Agency. It seems limited to a certain range, seeing as they never shift entirely out of the city.

Loc-Shifters are not to be messed with. They are hostile and incredibly territorial. They have been responsible for over half of all Agency deaths in this city. I have been in contact with three in total over my career and that's three too many. Years ago, the Agency supposedly drove out or killed all of the Shifters in our city. We saw neither hide nor hair of them for almost a decade. And now they're back. Certainly not as many as their were before, but it makes me nervous.

 **How To Kill A Shifter:** To kill a Shifter or any member of the Fae, you must use an Iron weapon. Iron will burn them. This goes for Loc-Shifters as well.

Not much is known about Loc-Shifters but I can tell you this much. Do your very best to avoid them. Do not confront them for the sake of the Agency or any bullshit like that. Leave them alone and pray they will too. The same goes for Shifters. They try to forget the fact that the rest of the Fae courts were responsible for their being cast out and dismantled. It is a touchy and sensitive topic and bringing it up will no doubt get you killed. Tread lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh I tried writing this in a vampire hunter diary/journal kind of way. Like, 'a message to future generations if I die' sort of thing. It's really inconsistent but I kind of like it? What do y'all think. Yay? Nay?


End file.
